


Leather and Lace

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dildos, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Panty Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Cas to be a submissive for him. He gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean strolled along the cages, only half-listening to Crowley drone on and on about this omega and that omega and what their specialties were. Dean went by scent. He stepped close to each cage and sniffed deeply. Most of them smelled awful.

He continued to walk. He was purchasing a new submissive and he intended to get just the right one.

He came on a cage and an aroma wafted out of it that stopped him in his tracks. This omega smelled like… what? Oranges, freshly turned earth and something he couldn’t quite place. He looked in the cage at the omega within. Crowley had stopped and was watching him.

“You like this one? He’s kind of a project, I fear. Not well-trained yet. He’s new and his last owner was, well, problematic. But still, if you like him, I’m sure you could train him to be just what you want him to be.”

 

“Yes, yes. Shut up, Crowley and open this cage.” Crowley hurried to comply.

 

Dean walked in the cage. Sitting on a bed was a man. Not just any man, actually. He was possibly the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. He had messy black hair, a slim but muscular body, and when he looked at Dean, the most amazing blue eyes he’d ever seen. They were the color of water, of the sky , maybe something other blue Dean couldn’t name.

“Stand up, omega.” Crowley yelled at him. The man stood up.

He was, of course, nude. Dean looked him over. He had a beautiful cock. It was small but perfect.

“Turn around.” Crowley barked. The man turned around, showing Dean his back and ass.

And what a fine ass it was. The back was muscular, but that ass… it was round and firm. Dean couldn’t wait to spank it.

“I’ll take him” Dean walked up close to the man and sniffed him. It was water… rain to be exact. That was the third scent. There were oranges, earth and rain.

The man turned around and looked hard at Dean. He didn’t lower his eyes like most omegas had been trained to do. He looked defiant. Dean loved it.

“Oh wonderful, let me just get the paperwork and he’s yours.” Crowley went running down the aisle.

 

Dean stood on front of the man and asked, “What’s your name, omega?”

“Cas.”

 

“Well, Cas, you belong to me now. You understand? You’re mine and you will obey me.”

Cas looked defiant but said, “Yes, Alpha. I understand.”

 

Crowley was back with the paperwork. Dean signed everything he needed to, and paid. He asked casually, “When is he going into heat next?”

While Dean filled out the paperwork, Cas was dressed in jeans and a peasant blouse for the trip to Dean’s.

Crowley looked surprised. “Oh, we keep them on suppressants. If you stop them, he’ll go into heat right away. I strongly suggest you keep him on them. No chance of an unwanted pup that way.”

Dean just snorted and put a collar around Cas’ neck. He attached a leash and pulled.

“Come on, Cas, let’s go.”

  
Cas followed.

 

When Dean got to his home, he led Cas to a room that was designated as his bedroom. It was nicer than anything Cas had seen before. There was a big bed covered with quilts, a beautiful old dresser, a chair and table with a pretty lamp on it. There was a nice window seat, with a fluffy cushion.

Cas turned and looked at Dean. “This is for me? Alone?”

Dean smiled and said, “Yes, Cas. This is your room.” Cas went and sat in the chair with a look of amazement on his face.

 

Dean smiled, but said, “Come with me.” Cas got up and followed.

They went to the kitchen. It was filled with shiny new appliances.

“You can eat anything you want to. I have a cook, so we will also have regular meals that you will attend.”

Cas nodded.

 

Then Dean led Cas to a room in the back of the house. When he opened the door, Cas got frightened. There were floggers, crops and all types of restraint devices hanging on the walls. There was a large wooden table, a huge wooden X and a bed in the room. On a shelf there were dildos, butt plugs of all sizes and other things Cas had no idea what they were.

“This is the play room. When I tell you to go to the play room, this is where you will come and wait for me.”

Cas nodded slowly. Dean noted his fear.

You may have free run of the house, but you must never, ever go outside without permission. Do you understand?”

Cas nodded.

“No,” said Dean “Say you understand.”

“I understand.” Cas said with a touch of defiance in his voice.

 

“The only other rules are simple. I expect perfect obedience from you. And you are not allowed to touch your cock, except to piss. Ever. If you break any of these rules, the punishment will be severe. Do you understand?” Dean looked Cas in his eye.

“I understand, Alpha.”

 

“Good. You may do what you want to until dinner, which is at six.” With that, Dean walked away from him.

Cas went to his room. He lay on the bed, which was wonderfully comfortable. He thought about what his life was to be now. He hated the look of Dean’s ‘playroom’ and was afraid of what would happen to him in there. On the other hand, Dean had few rules and at least two of the would be easy to follow. He had no desire to leave the house and he was used to not being able to touch himself. The absolute obedience part, well, he’s just have to see.

Dean seemed actually nice. And he smelled fantastic. Cas had smelled him before he ever came near his cage. Dean smelled like honey, apples and leather. It was intoxicating.

Cas looked in the closet and it was filled with clothes that looked as if they would fit him. He stripped off the jeans and peasant blouse. Cas looked in the dresser, standing nude. There was a drawer filled with lacy panties in every color. Cas chose a lavender pair with lace trim. They fit nicely, just holding his balls in and allowing his cock to peek out the top.

In the closet he chose a tight leather skirt that just cleared his ass, and a crop-top that was lacy as well. They made Cas feel pretty. He looked at himself from every angle in the full length mirror.

After he was done, it was close to six so Cas went in search of the dining room. He found it and Dean standing, drinking a sip of what looked like whiskey.

Dean looked at him with wide eyes. Cas thought Dean liked what he saw. Dean looked him up and down, and then said, “Turn around.” Cas did.

Cas thought he heard a low growl. He turned back around and sat down at the table. The cook brought the food and Cas ate a lot. It was delicious and so much better than the food he had gotten at Crowley’s.

When they were done, Dean stood up and so did Cas. Dean looked at Cas like he could eat him.

But he said, “Good night, Cas,” and left the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, and Dean learns about Cas' first owner.

Cas dressed for bed in this lavender panties and a thin, lacy top. Cas had a lot of trouble going to sleep. He told himself it was because he was in a strange bed, but the reality was, he couldn’t top thinking about how Dean smelled. It was very arousing, and strangely reminded him of being safe and protected.

He tossed and turned. Then he heard the knob turn in his door. It opened, and there stood Dean. Dean came in and stood by the bed, looking down at Cas.

“I can’t sleep.” He said in his deep voice, “I can’t stop thinking about your scent. I have to have you, now.”

He pulled off his sleep pants. He ripped back the covers, exposing Cas completely. He reached and yanked off Cas’ panties. Then he lay next to Cas and scented Cas’ throat. He sniffed deeply. Cas turned his head to give Dean access.

Dean pulled Cas’ face towards him and kissed him. Cas responded and Dean’s tongue forced its way into Cas’ mouth. It investigated every corner of Cas’ mouth and then touched Cas’ tongue. Cas felt a thrill down to his toes.

Then Dean kissed and bit his way down Cas’ throat. He bit into Cas’ collar bone and sucked a huge mark on him. Cas moaned involuntarily.

Dean moved to Cas’ very sensitive nipples. The second he sucked on one, Cas arched his back and cried out. Dean smiled around the nipple and bit it. Then he repeated that on the other one. Cas was gasping.

Dean ran his tongue down Cas’ belly. He bypassed Cas’ little cock, which was rock hard. Instead, Dean licked each of Cas’ balls and lifted then with a hand to lick under them.

 Cas was wild with need. Slick ran from him and wet the bed. He moaned and wiggled. He felt so needy.

Dean positioned himself between Cas’ legs. Cas spread them wide and pulled them up to give Dean access to him. Dean looked at the slick running out of him, and put a finger to gather some up. He tasted Cas and smiled.

Then Dean pushed the head of his cock against Cas’ hole. Cas gasped; Dean was huge.

Dean pushed in all the way. He never stopped until his balls slapped Cas’ ass. Cas gasped and his eyes got big. Dean smiled down at him.

Dean began the push and pull, getting gradually faster and harder. Cas pushed up against him, moaning. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but knew he couldn’t.

Cas felt too full, Dean was just so big he felt like he was being split. But it was wonderful at the same time.

Dean fucked him for a long time. Cas was so close to being able to cum, but he couldn’t quite catch it. Then finally, Dean got erratic in him. He thrust in and left his cock deep in Cas. Then Cas felt Dean’ knot. It was so big, Cas thought he wouldn’t be able to take it. But Dean pulled back and plunged in, and as he did, he yanked Cas down. Cas opened to his absolute limit and the knot went in. Cas’ hole clenched down and they were tied.

Dean shot stream after stream of hot cum into Cas. Now Cas really felt full. He groaned both in pleasure and a bit of pain at the intrusion of Dean’ knot.

Dean caught his breath. He rolled them onto their sides so they were spooning. Cas wiggled round to make the tie more comfortable, and when he did, it stimulated Dean to cum again.

Dean whispered hot in Cas’ ear. “What a sweet little omega you are. I think I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”

Cas got a thrill throughout his body. He just answered, “Yes, Alpha.’

Cas was amazed at how submissive he felt towards Dean already. He was so angry and defiant at Crowley’s and with the awful man who had him before. That man lived to hurt Cas, to inflict pain in any way he could think of. Cas fought him until he finally gave up and sold him to Crowley. All Cas felt was that having an Alpha meant pain and unhappiness. Dean seemed different.

Cas sighed. Dean was watching him closely.

“What were you thinking about, Cas?”

Cas was shocked that Dean noticed.

“Um, Well I…”

Dean used his Alpha voice and said, “I asked you a question, omega, and I expect and answer.”

Cas felt terribly submissive.

“I was thinking about the man who owned me before. How much he loved to hurt me. How you seem better than that.”

  
Dean looked sad for a moment. “He abused you?”

Cas nodded.

Dean growled.

“The most pain I will ever cause you is when I spank you. And it won’t be that bad, I promise. I hate to think of you abused.”

Cas smiled at him.

They were tied for a long time. Cas fell asleep. Dean just watched him sleep. Then he drifted off as well.

 

 

Cas woke up first. The tie was gone but they were still entangled. Dean had his arms around Cas and their legs were tangled together. Cas needed to piss.

He gently moved Dean’s arm and tried to untangle their legs. As soon as he had his legs loose, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas tightly and said in a growly voice, “And where do you think you’re going, little one?”

Cas wiggled and said, “Alpha, I have to piss.  Bad.”

Dean sighed and said, “Then I guess I have to let you go. But you get your pretty ass back here as soon as possible.”

Cas jumped up and went to the bathroom. He wiped himself up, his ass was very sticky. While he was there, he rinsed his mouth.

Then he went back to the bedroom.

Dean was watching him closely. He threw back the covers and Cas got back in the bed. Halfway to the bathroom, he had remembered his didn’t have any panties on.

Dean grabbed him and said, “I’m going to fuck you again, omega.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and a BDSM session.

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him towards Dean. He kissed Cas all over his face and then he kissed Cas’ mouth. He lightly bit Cas’ bottom lip. Then he moved down. He sucked marks onto Cas’ neck. He worked on Cas’ nipples again until Cas was moaning loudly.

He moved between Cas’ legs and pushed them widely apart. Cas lifted them. Dean put his mouth onto Cas’ leaking hole and licked up slick. When he lifted his face, it was sticky with it and he was grinning. Cas was gasping and panting. He felt so needy.

Dean pushed Cas over and spooned up against him. Cas felt Dean’s huge cock press into him and then take him all the way. Cas sucked in a big breath, he was not used to the size yet.

Dean thrust up into Cas and pulled back almost until his cock was out of Cas, then thrust in again. Cas gasped again. Dean began a rhythm of fucking Cas and Cas met it every thrust.

Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “You are perfect for me, omega.”

Cas felt very proud.

Dean fucked Cas hard. Cas was breathless and sweaty.

Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ cock. Cas groaned and thrust into his hand. Dean said, “Cum for me, Cas. Cum in my hand.”

His voice inflamed Cas. Cas thrust wildly and did just that. He filled Dean’ hand with his cum. Cas moaned loudly. Dean smiled and put Cas’ cum into his mouth. “You taste good, baby.”

Cas was in heaven. Dean fucking him, allowing him to cum and even tasting it? Cas was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

Dean began to thrust erratically. He pushed in and left his cock far inside Cas. Then Cas felt his hug knot. Cas took a deep breath as Dean forced it into him. There was the flash of pain and then the feeling of being completely filled. Cas wiggled and Dean came in huge spurts.

Dean pulled Cas back against him and held him tightly.

“So you like my knot, little one?”

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Alpha. I like it very much but it is very big.”

Dean chuckled.

Cas sighed and settled down to wait until they untied.

Dean held him tightly the entire time. He nuzzled Cas’ ear and made Cas giggle. He rubbed his nose in Cas’ hair. It was so wonderful.

Finally he shrunk enough to pull out. He kissed the top of Cas’ head and said, “Time for breakfast.”

 

Cas took a shower and then looked for the right thing to wear. He chose pink lace panties and a huge sweater that served as a dress. It fell off one shoulder. He walked to the dining room.

When Dean saw him he looked him up and down and smiled in a way that was almost a leer. Cas blushed and sat down to eat.

After breakfast, Dean took Cas by the hand and led him to the play room. Cas was very nervous. He had no idea what would happen there.

Dean bent Cas over the table and attached a leash to the collar he always wore. It held Cas in place. Then he wrapped leather straps around Cas’ wrists, tying them together behind his back. Dean pulled Cas’ sweater up over his back, and pulled his panties down around his knees. Cas’ ass was bared for him.

 

Dean caressed Cas’ ass then he smacked it. Cas cried out, both in surprise and a little pain. Dean put his hand on Cas’ neck and smacked him again. Cas cried out again. Dean continued to smack Cas over and over. At last he stopped and caressed Cas again.

“Such a sweet omega for me.”

Dean walked away from Cas, who couldn’t see anything even if he turned his head. He heard Dean come back behind him. He heard a buzzing sound, and then a large vibrator was shoved up him. Cas gasped and wiggled, which got him a smack.

“Stay still, omega.”

Cas stopped moving. The vibrator was so big and the buzzing was making Cas nuts. His cock was hard and dripping pre-cum. Staying still was becoming more and more difficult. Cas was just about to begin moving when Dean walked up and pulled the vibrator out.

Cas sighed in relief. His ass hurt from the spanking but he hardly felt it after the vibrator.

But then, Dean used his hands to pull Cas’ ass cheeks apart. He put his mouth on Cas’ hole and shoved his tongue in. Cas cried out. He involuntarily pushed back against Dean’s mouth. Dean licked him until he was about to lose his mind. His slick ran freely out of him and ran down his thighs.

At last, Dean stopped. Cas was moaning and gasping. He wanted to move so badly it was driving him crazy and his cock ached.

Dean let Cas loose and Cas stood up. His ass was red and his cock was still hard. Dean lifted Cas up and sat Cas to sit on the table. He spread Cas’ legs apart and bent over. He took Cas’ cock in his mouth. Cas was small so Dean could take it all in his mouth. He sucked on it and Cas threw his head back and sighed. It was so good.

Dean ran his tongue along the underside of Cas’ cock and licked the head, and that was all it took. Cas came in Dean’s mouth, and Dean swallowed down every drop of it.

 

Cas was exhausted. Dean told him to go take a shower and a nap before lunch and Cas went gratefully. He showered and washed the slick off his thighs. He put on black silk panties and a Metallica T Shirt to sleep in. He laid down on top of the bed and was instantly asleep.

He became aware of Dean touching his arm.

“Wake up, Cas. It’s lunch time.”

Dean looked at Cas hungrily.

“Nice outfit, omega.”

Cas blushed.

Cas got up and pulled on skinny jeans with torn knees. He put on low black heels and went to eat.

 

Cas and Dean ate lunch and then Dean told Cas he could do what he wanted to this afternoon. Cas wandered the house, just looking around. Down the hall, he opened a door and it was obviously Dean’s bedroom. The bed was huge and the room was all earth colors, browns, tans, golds and even orange. There was erotic artwork on the walls, mostly prints and posters of naked men, some obviously omegas. There was a big couch and end tables. It was all beautiful.

Cas closed the door and went to his room. He sat on the bed and imagined being taken by Dean in that big bed. Shaking his head, he got a book and began reading.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out more about Cas' past, more smut and another BDSM session.

After dinner, Cas joined Dean in the living room to watch TV, Dean pulled Cas in to cuddle with him. Cas loved that. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, who had his head on Dean’s shoulder.

After the show was over, Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet.

“Come on, omega.”

Cas went with him. Dean led Cas to his bedroom and took him in. Cas took a deep breath and looked around.

“It’s beautiful.” Cas whispered.

Dean smiled. He began to take Cas’ clothes off. Cas stood still and only moved when he needed to in order to help Dean. Finally, he stood nude in front of Dean.

Dean looked at him up and down with a smile on his face. “You’re beautiful, Cas.”

Cas blushed.

Dean picked him up and put him on the bed. He stood over Cas and took off his clothes. When he was naked, he laid down next to Cas.

“I love to fuck you, omega. You are so sweet. You taste good and your hole is so nice and tight. And you smell wonderful.”

Cas blushed again.

Dean said, “Say what you want.”

Ca said, “I love it when you fuck me. You’re so big I think I can’t take it but I can. Your knot it so huge it forces me open to take it, and I love that. You’re so good to me, I even liked it when you spanked me. And you smell so good.”

He looked down as he spoke.

Dean laughed and hugged Cas.

“I’m going to fuck you now, omega.”

Cas laid back and spread his legs for his Alpha.

Dean sucked on Cas’ nipples and nipped his neck. He sucked each of Cas’ balls into his mouth and that made Cas arch his back and moan. Dean licked the sweet spot under Cas’ balls. Cas was running slick by now.

Dean made Cas lay flat on his stomach and Dean lay over him. He shoved his cock into Cas and Cas gasped. Cas was still not used to his size.

Dean fucked Cas hard and Cas pushed his ass up into every thrust Dean made into him. Cas’ cock was rubbing on the bed and the friction made him cum. His hole tightened and released several times as he did. This made Dean get his knot. He grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him up as he shoved in and his knot went into Cas.

Cas gasped at the size. His hole clamped down, tying them together. Dean shot stream after stream of cum into Cas. At last, he turned over, pulling Cas with him, so they were spooning. He shoved his knot in a little more and Cas moaned. Cas wiggled and Dean orgasmed again. Cas was so full of cum he felt like he couldn’t’ hold another drop.

 

As Cas lay in Dean’s arms, Dean said, “Tell me more about the man who owned you before me.”

Cas really didn’t want to, but he knew he had to.

“He delighted in hurting me.” Cas sighed. “He would put clothespins on my cock. He would put tape over the hole in my cock so I couldn’t piss or cum, then he would play with me until I needed to cum. It was very terrible.”

Dean growled.

He asked Cas, “Did he deliberately hurt you when he fucked you?”

Cas so didn’t want to tell Dean this part. “Must I tell you?’

Dean held Cas tight and said, “Yes, you must.”

Cas had tears in his eyes. “He never actually fucked me. He gave me to strange men to fuck. Many of them loved to hurt me.”

Dean stiffened. “He pimped you out?” He sounded beside himself.

Cas had to say, “No, he never took money. He would just go into a bar, for instance, and offer me up to strangers. Then he would watch them fuck me.”

Dean growled louder. “I’ll kill him. I will tear him apart.”

Cas pleaded, “Please Alpha, it was a long time ago. Please let it go.”

Dean took a ragged breath. He tried to calm himself for Cas’ sake.

 

“Okay, little one. I’ll let it go, for you. But no one will ever hurt you again, I swear.”

Cas snuggled back against him.

 

Cas went to sleep, but Dean was awake a long time. Thinking about whoever owned Cas before him.

Finally, he was able to sleep.

 

Cas woke up first again and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. He tried to straighten out his messy hair but it didn’t do any good. He rinsed his mouth and tried to freshen up.

When he got back, Dean was awake.

“I missed you, omega.:

 

Cas looked embarrassed. “Sorry, Alpha.”

Dean grinned. “It’s okay. Come back to bed.”

Cas crawled in next to him.

“Got plans for you today, omega.”

 

Cas felt a flutter in his stomach. It was part fear and part excitement.

 

Dean just held him and idly played with his hair.

Finally he kissed Cas and said it was time to get up. Cas stood up and started to put on his clothes from yesterday.

 

“Stop. Just pick them up and go back to your room. No one will see you.”

Cas did. He walked back to his room naked. It felt very strange.

Cas took a quick shower and decided on an outfit. He wore red panties with lace roses on them. He chose a very short skirt that was blue like his eyes. Then he chose a red blouse that fell off one shoulder. He tried to make his hair behave but it just wouldn’t.

He went to breakfast. He and Dean ate. Then Dean took him to the playroom again.

Dean stripped Cas naked. He put him on the table and tied his hand above his head. He tied Cas’ legs in a bent position, calf to thigh. He spread Cas’ legs wide apart.

He had a small vibrator that he turned on high and put it up against Cas’ cock. Cas cock got hard. When it did, Dean had a small strap and he strapped the vibrator to Cas’ hard cock.

Cas wiggled around and moaned. Dean put clamps on Cas’ nipples. Cas moaned louder.

Then Dean got a very large dildo and pushed it up into Cas. Cas gasped. Dean fucked Cas with it, smiling broadly. Cas didn’t know what to concentrate on, the vibe on his cock or the dildo in his ass, or even the nipple clamps. He was completely overstimulated.

Suddenly, Cas groaned and came. He shot cum in the air and it splashed back on him. He practically passed out.

Dean pulled the dildo out of him and took the vibrator off him. He removed the nipple clamps carefully so not to hurt Cas as little as possible. He wiped Cas off.

He untied Cas’ arms. He pulled Cas up into a hug. Cas was like a rag doll. He panted and tried to get his bearings but it was hard.

Dean carried him to the bed that was against one wall. He laid down with Cas in his arms.

He ran his hands down Cas’ back and whispered in his ear, telling him what a good boy he was, the perfect omega. He told him what a good job he’d done.

Cas came back to himself and cuddled up against Dean.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes into heat. Dean mates him. Smut.

When Cas was all the way back, Dean helped him stand up and dress. Dean looked hard at Cas’ red panties.

“I like these” He said in a deep voice.

Cas smiled.

When Cas was dressed, Dean took him to have lunch. They ate, but Cas was very tired. Dean told him to go take another nap. The sessions seemed to really tire him out.

Cas went to his room and stripped off his skirt and blouse. He laid down just wearing his red panties. He was asleep right away and slept deeply.

 

Cas felt a hand on his arm. He woke up and turned over to see Dean standing over him. Dean had a very intense look on his face. Cas felt embarrassed at his nakedness.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Cas.”

Cas looked away.

“Don’t look away when I compliment you, omega.”

Cas hurried to look at Dean.

“It’s time for dinner. I’ll see you there.” Dean turned and left the room.

Cas got up and dressed. He went to the dining room and Dean was already sitting.

Cas sat too, and they ate.

 

After dinner they went to the living room. They sat together on the couch while Dean listened to music. After a bit, Dean pulled Cas onto his lap with Cas straddling his thighs and facing him. He began to kiss Cas deeply.

Cas’ skirt was pulled up to his waist. His red panties were plainly visible.

Dean looked at them, with Cas’ cock peeking out the top of the lace roses.

“I really like this pair.” Dean said in a low voice. He ran his finger along the waistband of the panties. He lightly touched the head of Cas’ cock and Cas sucked in a breath.

 

Dean played with Cas’ cock, putting his hand over it and rubbing, until Cas was hard and moaning. He smiled and picked Cas up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and put his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean walked Cas to Dean’s bedroom.

When they got there, Dean put Cas down and stripped him. When he took off Cas’ panties he sniffed them deeply. Cas lay on the bed and spread his legs for Dean. Dean looked at him hungrily.

Dean stripped. He got over Cas and kissed him. His tongue searched Cas’ mouth and played with Cas’ tongue.

Dean ran his teeth down Cas’ throat and bit him lightly on his collar bone. Cas was moaning.

Dean went straight to Cas’ ass. He pulled Cas’ ass cheeks apart and licked Cas’ slick. He licked and sucked it right out of Cas’ hole. Cas was gasping and moaning, he felt like he was about to lose his mind.

Then Dean laid down and pulled Cas on top of him. He put Cas over his huge cock and said, “Sit on it, omega. Ride me.”

Cas pushed himself down on Dean’s cock. He felt like he was splitting in half, but he sat down on Dean completely. Again, he felt too full but it was wonderful.

Cas lifted up and then plunged back down. He began to establish a rhythm of pulling up and sitting back down on Dean. Dean had his hands gripping Cas’ hips so hard it left bruises. He was helping Cas move up and down. He watched his cock disappear into Cas intently.

Finally, Dean’s eyes began to flutter. He pulled Cas down and made him sit still. Then Cas felt Dean’s knot. Dean lifted Cas up and he thrust up as he pulled Cas down, forcing his knot into Cas. He came over and over, filling Cas with cum.

He pulled Cas onto his chest and they rolled over on their sides. Cas looked at Dean’s face. He found himself wishing that Dean was his mate. He imagined what it would be like to have Dean as his mate. It would be wonderful.

Dean fell asleep. Cas just looked at his, marveling at how handsome he was how green his eyes were and how wonderful sex was with him. ‘My mate’ Cas thought dreamily as he fell asleep too.

 

Cas woke up in a pool of sweat. He felt horrible, like there were bugs crawling under his skin. He needed Dean so badly… He needed to be fucked or he thought he’d die. It hurt.

Cas moaned in pain. Dean woke up and looked at him. “Cas? What is it? Oh fuck, you’re in heat.”

Cas cried out. “I hurt, please help me.” Cas had slick running out of him in rivers.

Dean sniffed Cas’ scent. The smell of Cas’ heat, his need, and his slick inflamed Dean. His cock hardened and his balls twitched.

Dean turned Cas on his back and got over him. He pulled Cas legs up and on to his shoulders. Then he rammed his cock into Cas. He fucked Cas hard, harder than he had before this. Cas moaned and rolled his head from side to side.

Dean said in Cas’ ear, “This is what you want, what you need. Take it, Cas, take all of me. Yeah baby.”

Cas moaned back, “Yes, please, Dean. Fuck me so hard, I need you. Please.”

Dean fucked Cas until he felt his knot growing. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “You want my knot? Can I tie you, Cas?”

Cas answered, “Oh yes, please tie me. Give me your knot, please.”

 

Dean slid out and grabbed Cas. He pulled Cas towards him as he thrust. Cas opened for his knot and then they tied.

Cas groaned. Dean shot buckets of cum up into him.

 

When Cas could speak, he told Dean it shouldn’t be time for his heat yet.

“Crowley told me that taking you off suppressants might have this effect. I just forgot about it. It’s my fault and I’m sorry. I should have been taking better care of you.”

Cas hurried to say, “No, no. Don’t blame yourself, please.”

Dean looked sad, though. “But what if I get you with a pup?”

Cas looked shocked. “I guess I would have to get rid of it?”

Dean immediately said in an angry tone, “You will not be getting rid of any pup. It’s dangerous and besides, it would be my pup in you.”

 

“You would want a pup with me?” Cas was afraid to ask but he did.

Dean looked serious. “Yes, of course.”

Cas smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Dean. “I would love that.”

Dean kissed him back.

They rested.

Finally, Dean shrunk to the point that he could pull out.

Cas lay in Dean’s arms. Dean was thinking about something.

 

He turned to Cas. “Cas, I need to talk to you about something important.”

Cas looked at him, waiting.

“I want to mate you. I care about you, Cas. I feel like I’ve never felt before. There is a chance we’re making a pup. I want to mate you, Cas. I want you to be mine.”

Cas couldn’t believe it. “Oh yes, yes please, Alpha. I want to be your mate so much.”

Dean smiled. He never expected to have a mate, but here was Cas, looking beautiful, so submissive and smelling so good.

Cas was okay for a few hours, then he began to whimper. Dean looked at the little omega, so needy and submissive for him. He sniffed Cas’ slick, tasted it, and grew hard,

He took Cas face to face again. He knew what he was going to do. Cas was panting and pushing against his every thrust. Every instinct Dean had told his to mate Cas.

He licked across the mating gland. Cas gasped and turned his head to give Dean access. Dean growled deeply, his wolf very near the surface. He growled out, “Mine. My mate. Mate, Breed.” And he bit Cas. He bit hard, tasting the blood in his mouth.

Cas cried out. Dean held the spot in his teeth, growling. He fucked Cas so hard, Cas was crying out.

At last he released Cas’ shoulder and licked over the mating mark, cleaning up the blood. He popped his knot and forced it into his mate.

He growled in Cas’ ear, “You are mine, my mate forever. You belong to me. I want to breed you, give you my pup. _This_ (and here he pushed his knot into Cas further and shot cum into him) Is mine. No one else may ever have this. You are my mate.”

Cas nodded and answered him. “I am your mate. I am your omega forever. I want your pup so badly. My mate, my alpha.”

 

They stayed tied for a very long time, Dean petting and loving on Cas.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is pregnant.

**DEAN**

 

Cas was only in heat for about another 36 hours, which pretty much told Dean that Cas was pregnant. A regular heat lasted three days or more. He decided to lay off the BDSM stuff until Cas saw a doctor and they were told what was okay to do and what was not.

Dean was amazed that he had a mate who was with pup. When he went to Crowley’s the only thing he was looking for was a submissive. He had released the last one, who was fairly unsuitable for Dean. He wanted someone he could train.

What he got was Cas. The most amazing omega in the world. He loved Cas with all his heart, although he hadn’t told Cas that yet. He figured that mating Cas and saying he wanted their pup probably gave Cas a clue that he loved him. But he probably should say the words.

He wondered why he hadn’t put Cas on birth control as soon as he got him. He just hadn’t thought about it at all. Maybe subconsciously he had already recognized that Cas was the one for him? If he had, it was from the scent. Cas smelled amazing and he had never met another omega that smelled so good. He guessed it really was true about your true mate smelling good to a person.

Now his protective genes had kicked in. He wanted to care for Cas; keep him safe and healthy.

But he also wanted to fuck him. A lot. Cas just intensified his sexual appetites. When he saw Cas in panties, it made him nuts. All he could think about was shoving his cock into Cas and tying him.

 

Cas came out of the bedroom dressed for the day. He wore skin tight jeans and a little tube top. He looked delicious. Dean kissed him before he sat down to eat.

Dean had moved Cas into his bedroom as soon as Cas’ heat was over. They were mated and should live as such. He loved waking up every morning and seeing the messy black hair in bed beside him. And those amazing blue eyes when Cas woke up.

After breakfast, since they were not having a BDSM session, Dean suggested Cas lay back down. Cas smiled and said he wasn’t tired. Dean sighed. He was going to have to get used to a mate who got to say what he thought.

Dean sighed and relented. He had paperwork to fill out about their mating to make it legal. He went to his office to work on them, while Cas sat in the living room reading.

When he was done, he felt restless. He wanted Cas. He went to the living room where Cas was sitting with his legs curled under him on the couch, reading. He looked up and smiled as Dean walked into the room. That little smile just melted Dean’s heart.

He walked over, took the book out of Cas’ hands and scooped him up. Dean carried Cas in his arms to the bedroom. Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean put Cas down inside the bedroom. “Want you.” Was all he had to say. Cas began to strip and when he was naked, he lay on the bed and spread his legs wide apart. Dean looked at him and at the slick that was just beginning. His cock rose.

Dean went straight for Cas’ hole and the slick that was running from it. He licked Cas’ hole and smiled to hear Cas gasp and moan. He licked and tounged until Cas was going nuts and begging him to fuck him.

Smiling, Dean moved up and put Cas’ legs on his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and pushed it into Cas. Cas gasped and got that same look on his face he always did… the look that said, ‘It’s too big, it won’t fit.’ Dean loved it because he _made_ it fit. Cas might be small and tight, but Dean was bound and determined that first time that he was getting his cock into Cas.

And Cas was tight. It was like sliding his cock into a sleeve that was five sizes too small or something. He filled Cas completely, and it felt amazing. Listening to Cas moan and gasp and make his little sex noises was wonderful, and Dean loved to see what sounds he could get out of Cas.

Dean fucked in and out of Cas hard and fast. Cas met his every thrust in and their bodies slapped together in an erotic way that made Dean want to fuck him harder. He watched to make sure that Cas came. It was important to him that Cas orgasm and he usually did, without being touched. Dean loved that, too.

Cas came, and his cum shot over Cas’ belly. That alone was enough for Dean to feel his knot grow. When it was huge, he grabbed Cas and forced it into him, loving the gasp it got out of Cas. He felt Cas’ hole clamp down around his cock and tie them.

He came and came, shooting cum into his little Cas until even he couldn’t take it anymore. Cas just made him nuts.

When they were on their sides, and had caught their breath, Dean said, “I love you, Cas. You are my mate and I love you so much.”

Cas smiled a smile tht brightened the room. “I love you too. You are my mate and my alpha and I love you.”

Dean hugged Cas to him.

 

 

Three days later, Cas threw up his breakfast. Dean knew it was time to go to the doctor and he made an appointment.

Cas was miserable in the mornings. Luckily he usually felt better in the afternoons and evenings and was able to eat a little. Dean hovered over him, encouraging him to eat. Cas grinned at him, but he couldn’t help it.

At first, Dean was nervous about having sex but Cas assured him it was fine. As long as they fucked in the evening Cas was good. They just couldn’t do anything in the mornings when Cas was so sick to his stomach.

 

They were at the doctor. After his examination, he confirmed that Cas was pregnant. It was very early in the pregnancy, Cas was only about four weeks along. The doctor gave Cas medicine for the morning sickness and told him to lie down and eat crackers. He assured Dean that sex was perfectly fine and so was tying. Unless something came up, he wanted to see Cas back in a month.

When he was done, Dean asked to speak with the doctor without Cas. He made Cas go sit in the waiting room. Then he talked to the doctor about his BDSM room and the things he liked to do to Cas. The doctor listened carefully and then told Dean exactly what was okay to do and what wasn’t. Dean thanked him and went to Cas.

 

He took Cas home, and went out to get Cas’ prescription filled. He made Cas lay down and when he got back, Cas was sleeping. Dean smiled down at his sleeping mate.

 

Cas came out of the bedroom looking mussed, about an hour later. Dean smiled and kissed him. He gave him one of the pills the doctor wanted him to take.

Dean asked Cas how he felt and he said fine. Hearing that, Dean led Cas to the playroom.

Dean stripped Cas. Cas stood obediently. Dean put Cas on the table on his knees with his arms cuffed above his head, Then Dean came up with a huge hook that had a big ball on the end. Dean stood behind Cas and forced the ball into him. Cas grunted but didn’t tell him to stop. The hook curved up over Cas’ ass.

Cas was hard, and Dean grabbed his cock and pulled down on it. Cas moaned. Dean kept pulling down, sort of like he was milking Cas. Cas wiggled and moaned and then said, “Oh Alpha I’m going to cum..”

Cas came hard, spurting cum onto the table and Dean’s hand. Dean smiled and pulled the ball out of Cas’ ass.

Dean gathered Cas up and carried him to the bedroom, nude. He put Cas down and started stripping himself. When he looked up, Cas was on his hands and knees with his ass high in the air and his face in the bed.

Dean couldn’t believe it… Cas was presenting for him. Slick leaked out of him as he gave Dean his ass. Dean got behind Cas and asked him, “Mate, why are you doing this?”

Cas said out of the pillow, “I should have done it before this. The fault is mine. But I am offering myself to you now.”

Dean kissed Cas down his spine to his ass.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean make new rule for a pregnant Cas. Cas has a panic attack.

The sight of Cas presenting made Dean feel somewhat out of control. In a perfect world, Cas would have presented before Dean mated him. But they went at things a bit backwards and now, here was Cas presenting to him when Cas was already mated and pregnant. If he wasn’t so horny, he would have laughed.

But all he could see was Cas’ ass in the air, offering himself up for Dean to have. And Dean did want that ass.

He kneeled behind Cas and grabbed his hips. He inhaled deeply, scenting not only Cas’ slick but also his intoxicating smell. Dean lined up and pushed his cock into Cas. He listened to Cas gasp and moan and it made him smile even as he fucked Cas. He leaned over and said in Cas’ ear, “Mine. You are mine. My mate. I own you. You are for me. Mate. Only me.”

Cas said back, “Yes, mate. I am for you and you only. You own me and I am your omega.”

Dean growled and fucked Cas harder.

Dean fisted Cas’ cock and Cas came quickly. Dean licked the cum off his hand even as he fucked Cas. Cas tasted so good, it finally drove Dean to get his knot. He pulled Cas onto it, listened to him gasp and then they were tied.

Cas moaned, “So big… I’m so full… Oh mate…”

Dean kissed him.

Cas napped a little while they were tied. Dean just looked at his mate, feeling so full of love for him and the tiny pup he carried.

Cas woke up and smiled at him. They were still tied. Dean shifted his position a little and Cas gasped. Dean grinned.

When they finally untied, Dean told Cas to rest until dinner. Cas sighed. “I’m not an invalid, Dean. You can’t keep me in bed for nine months.”

Dean grinned and answered, “I can try. You’re growing my pup inside you and it’s my job to take care of you both.”

Cas smiled and agreed to sit and read.

Dean finished the paperwork and stood in the living room doorway watching Cas read. Cas looked so sweet curled up on the couch with his legs under him. Dean’s heart just swelled with love… and lust.

He walked in and sat down next to Cas. Cas smiled at him and put down his book. Cas’ whole face lit up when he looked at Dean.

Dean wanted to talk to Cas about the stuff he did to Cas in the playroom.

“Little one, I need to know that you’re safe and okay with what I’m doing to you in there. We are starting to use the color system. Listen carefully. Green means everything is fine, I can continue doing what I’m doing, Yellow means you’re unsure but we can keep it up and you’ll see how it’s going. Red means stop. If you ever say red to me I will stop what I’m doing immediately. Do you understand?”

Cas looked very serious and nodded. Then he remembered and said, “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

Dean said, “Green means what?”

Cas answered, “Everything is fine. Keep going.”

Dean nodded and smiled. “And yellow means?”

Cas said, “I’m not sure. Keep going but I may want you to stop.”

Dean beamed at Cas. “Good. Now, red means?”

Cas smiled. “Red means stop.”

Dean hugged Cas. Then he told him, “I’ll never put you in a position where you can’t speak. I need to always know you are safe.”

Cas shyly kissed him.

 

They went to eat dinner. Cas wasn’t really hungry but when he looked at Dean, Dean was glaring at him so he ate.

After dinner, they watched TV for a while. Cas laid his head in Dean’ lap and Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

When the show was over, Dean moved Cas and stood up. He grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the bedroom. Once they were in there, Dean turned to Cas.

Dean said, “Mate, I need you to know. Now that you are carrying my pup, if you ever don’t feel like having sex, you need to tell me.”

Cas blushed furiously.

Dean took Cas hand and held it, and he used his other hand to lift Cas’ face to look at him. “I’m very serious. There may be a time when you are just not up to having me fuck you. I expect you to tell me. Do you understand?”

Cas said very quietly, “Yes, I understand.”

Dean added, “I won’t be mad or upset, I promise you.”

Cas nodded.

 

Dean stripped Cas and laid him on the bed. Cas spread his legs, knowing it pleased Dean very much. Dean smiled down at Cas as he took off his clothes. Watching Dean take off his clothes always made Cas begin to run his slick. 

Dean told Cas to get on his hands and knees and Cas did. Dean got behind him and licked his hole deeply. Cas moaned loudly and arched his back. Dean licked up slick greedily. He held Cas still by his hips.

Then he kicked back on his heels and grabbed his cock. He pushed it into Cas and Cas rocked back to get all of him in. They slapped skin when Dean’ balls hit Cas’ ass. Dean began to fuck Cas hard.

The suddenly, Cas stiffened and began to yell, “RED. Red, red, red, oh please, red.”

Horrified, Dean pulled out right away. He grabbed Cas and turned him around. Cas was hyperventilating. Dean ran to get a paper bag. He put it over Cas’ mouth.

“Omega, you’re having a panic attack. You’ll be fine, Just breath.”

And he rubbed small circles in the small of Cas’ back.

Cas’ eyes looked terrified, and Dean kept trying to reassure him. Finally, Cas was able to catch his breath, and he stopped sweating and shaking.

Dean was very concerned. “Cas, what happened? What made you panic?”

Cas had tears running down his face. “I suddenly flashed back to one man who really liked to cause me pain. It seemed so real, and then I couldn’t breathe.”

Dean held Cas against him. If he could, he would find the man who owned Cas before him and kill him slowly. He had hurt Cas so deeply, it was still coming out.

Cas was embarrassed and Dean told him there was no need. “Bad things were done to you and it’s only natural that they would have repercussions. It isn’t your fault.”

Cas remained upset. He said shyly, “I still want us to…” and there, he blushed.

Dean laughed. “Oh, my little omega you are one of a kind. You are becoming insatiable.”

Cas blushed even redder.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels his pup kick for the first time. Cas gets punished.

A couple of weeks passed. They continued to fuck every day, and many days Dean took Cas into the playroom. Dean was aware of Cas getting a belly bump. Cas clothes were getting a little tight on him. Dean needed to take Cas shopping. He made another appointment with the doctor for the three-month ultrasound and was taking Cas shopping after.

They were in the ultrasound room. Cas was on the table with his stomach uncovered and Dean sat on a stool next to him, holding his hand. The tech squirted jelly stuff on Cas’ belly and then ran the wand around in a circle. Then he began to move around to show the pup.

Suddenly, there the pup was. There was a perfect view of the pup on the screen. Cas sucked in a hug breath and Dean just stared. The tech smiled and said, ‘There’s your pup,” and arranged to take a still of the sight.

Then the tech moved the want around again and said, “Do you want to know the sex?”

Dean and Cas nodded.

“It’s a girl.”

Dean looked at Cas and Cas had tears in his eyes. “A daughter,” Dean said with wonder in his voice, “I’m going to have a daughter.” Dean was thrilled.

 

After that, they went shopping for Cas. Cas got clothes for the middle of the pregnancy and then loose thing for the last few months. Cas hated that part. He wasn’t used to dressing in loose, flowing things and he really didn’t want to. Dean laughed and assured Cas that when the time came, Cas would be happy to have these things.

Where Cas put his foot down, though, was the underwear. The panties that were created for the last couple of months of pregnancy were big and ugly and universally white. Cas refused.

“I won’t wear any, then.”

Dean said that would be more than fine with him, and Cas slapped him on the arm.

So, packages in hand, they headed home.

 

Cas had been getting a little emotional lately. This was to be expected, what with hormones raging and all. Dean had been scenting his daughter underneath Cas’ usual scent. He daughter smelled like flowers, very sweet. Dean loved to scent Cas to get both the scents.

Cas complained one day that Dean only scented him to smell their daughter that he didn’t like Cas’ scent anymore. Dean roared with laughter.

“Omega, I love your scent. I would scent you all day if I wasn’t so busy wanting to fuck you. Now stop that.”

Cas blushed.

 

Dean had taken to rubbing Cas’ baby bump in the evenings after dinner and before they had sex. Because Dean still fucked Cas every day and Cas was even more sexual than he had been before. Hormones had not only made Cas touchy, they made him horny as well. Incredibly horny. Dean was loving this pregnant Cas very much.

Dean still took Cas into the playroom but he was very careful there. He once put Cas on his back with his calves tied to his thighs, and his hands tied behind his back. He put a vibrator in Cas and left him there for an hour. Cas was covered in a sheen of sweat when he returned and he needed to fuck Cas right away. That was fun.

But mostly Dean just satisfied himself with fucking Cas to his heart’s content.

 

Every evening after dinner, Dean took Cas to the bedroom and stripped him. He would rub Cas’ baby bump and then put him on the bed. Dean would fuck Cas in many positions, but lately they were limiting them due to Cas’ increasing size. Mostly Dean took Cas face to face with Cas on his back, or with Cas on top. These were the most comfortable for Cas.

Dean still tied Cas, the doctor assured them it was fine.

 

As time went on, Cas breasts began to get tender, and he hated it. He hated that they were getting bigger in preparation for Cas’ milk. There were some parts of pregnancy Cas really didn’t like.

Dean often had to remind Cas that it all was a part of him, growing them a healthy baby girl and then Cas would relent.

 

One night, Dean was playing with Cas’ cock. Cas was moaning and panting, Dean was getting ready to shove in to Cas. Suddenly Cas’ eyes got big and he said, “Wait. Wait, Alpha.” Dean stopped, worried that something was wrong.

Instead, Cas grabbed his hand and pressed it to Cas’ belly. Dean waited a moment and then he felt it. A kick. His daughter was kicking. Dean got a look of pure joy on his face and pressed his hand down more. He laughed and Cas beamed at him.

Dean bent his face close to Cas’ belly and began to talk to his pup.

“Hello, little one. I’m your daddy. We love you very much, baby pup. Very much.” And the pup kicked again.

Dean was thrilled. His face glowed. He looked at Cas, and then kissed him so deeply.

“Thank you, my little mate, for my daughter. I love you so much.”

Cas just grinned at seeming this strong Alpha reduced to a smiling pile of jello by a baby’s kick.

 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and turned Cas over his knee. Cas big belly hung down between Dean’s knees. He swatted Cas’ ass smartly, and Cas wiggled and cried out.

“I’m sorry, Mate, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“Damn straight you won’t do it again, omega.” Dean growled.

 

Cas was being punished for disobeying Dean. Dean had business that took him away from the house for a day and a night. While he was away, He had left strict instructions that Cas was to eat three meals, sleep at least six hours, take his vitamins and not to talk to anyone on the phone.

Ca had only eaten two meals, and had answered the phone when it rang. He hadn’t been thinking, he just picked it up and said, “Hello?” The second he’d done it he knew he’d made a mistake. It was a salesman of some kind and Cas had hung up quickly.

Dean came home to have the cook report Cas had only eaten twice and when he checked the phone he had seen the call. He was very angry.

Dean continued to spank Cas. “When I tell you something, I expect you to obey me.”

Then he stood Cas up. Cas was crying.

“Omega, mate, I tell you these things for your own good and to keep you safe. You must eat, you know it. And someone could have seen me leave the house and called to see if you were here alone.”

Cas looked down. “I know, Alpha. I’m sorry.”

Dean pulled Cas to him and hugged him. “Just be good.”

Cas nodded.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pup is born.

Cas was as big as a bus. He couldn’t see his feet and his back hurt all the time. His feet were swollen and he had to piss all the time, which he had to do sitting down. In short, Cas was miserable.

Dean did everything he could to make Cas more comfortable. He rubbed Cas’ feet and his back, he helped him to the bathroom. Sometimes he had had to help Cas stand up when he was done pissing, and this really made Cas grumpy.

They had to stop fucking and Cas had cried and cried. Dean told him that it was fine, it was much more important to grow a healthy pup. They just waited for the pup to arrive.

 

Then one night, Dean was sleeping when Cas shook him. “Alpha, mate, wake up.” Dean startled awake.

“It’s time.”

Dean was out of the bed like a shot. He grabbed Cas’ bag they had packed and put Cas in the car. Soon they were arriving at the hospital.

 

The nurses took Cas and told Dean to wait. He paced back and forth, growling. At last, a nurse came to get him and took him to Cas.

Cas was propped up in a bed. He held his hand out to Dean who rushed to take it. He sat next to Cas and held on to his hand. When a contraction hit, Cas dug his nails into Dean’s hand. Dean really wished there was more he could do.

Dean kissed Cas all over his face. Cas smiled up at him, sweaty and pale.

 

Cas’ contractions got closer together and stronger. The doctor checked on him frequently. Finally, the doctor said it was time.

Cas was exhausted. He was drenched in sweat and whimpering. Dean was heartbroken and worried. But the nurse assured him everything was fine.

The doctor was between Cas’ knees up in stirrups. He told Cas to push. Dean helped Cas to sit forward and encouraged him. Cas pushed for all he was worth.

At last, Dean saw a tiny head appear. His heart leapt into his throat. “I see her. Cas I see her…”

The next push and there was a pup in the doctor’s arms, crying loudly. Dean had tears on his cheeks and Cas was crying openly.

Dean kissed Cas deeply. “Thank you for my daughter, mate. Thank you for her.”

When the pup was cleaned up, she was handed to Dean. He held his pup, looking down into the bluest eyes he had seen since Cas’. He laughed.

He walked over and gave the pup to Cas. Cas took his daughter with a look a pure amazement on his face. Dean kissed Cas’ forehead and said, “You did this, Cas. Look what you did for us.”

A nurse asked if they’d decided on a name. Cas smiled and said, “Hannah. Her name is Hannah.”

 

Later Cas was in a room. Cas was asleep. There was a crib where Hannah was sleeping.

Dean sat and looked at his family. He felt such amazement ad happiness and pride. He was blessed.

He went looking for a sub and gained a family.

 


End file.
